Busted?
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: Title changed. Songfic to the song Busted from Phineas and Ferb. Is today the day? Will Dib finally get his proof? Well, read it and find out! R & R, no flames, please.


I've had this in my mind for the longest time…Whenever I hear this song I immediately think of Zim and Dib. Hopefully this idea hasn't already been taken. Sorry if it has been...I must write this now!

The lyrics have been mangled a bit…Just to fit Dib. The good thing about this song is that I didn't have to change it very much…I don't know if that'll make it or break it, but here it goes.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or the song! I am not claiming that I do!

* * *

_Someday Zim/B.U.S.T.E.D_

Dib silently watched as Zim poked at his cafeteria food. He gagged and pushed it away from him, and then looked around suspiciously for anyone who might've been around him. Seeing no one, he quickly brought out a thin, mechanical leg from his PAK, letting a small laser beam shoot out and disintegrate the disgusting food.

Dib's jaw dropped as he glanced around. His mouth closed as he pointed at Zim, looking to the students that passed by with their lunches. They ignored him.

Zim sat back with a victorious, toothy smile.

Dib growled. "Oh, come on! How can no one notice that?" He pointed up at the small trail of smoke, caused by the laser, that floated above his head from where Zim sat.

_I can see the things you're doin'  
And you think that I'm naive  
But when I get the goods on you  
They'll finally believe_

In class, Dib watched with fury in his eyes as Zim played with something that obviously looked alien-like. It flashed and made tiny beeping sounds as he laid it on his desk with a puzzled look.

Zim glanced over at Dib, widening his eyes a bit as their gazes met. He smirked and stuck out his tongue, making Dib claw at his desk. Looking away, Zim folded his hands neatly as he studied whatever was laying on his desk much more closely and slowly. A mocking gesture towards Dib.

"Ms. Bitters!"

"What is it now, Dib?" Ms. Bitters turned away from the chalkboard, letting the small piece of chalk she held glide down with an unpleasant screech.

Dib merely pointed at Zim, who quickly snatched whatever he was working on into his PAK. He hummed a simple tune as he looked to the front of the room, looking innocent enough.

"Get out!" She shouted as she looked back to Dib after a moment of silence. She pointed to the door.

"But, I—"

"Just get out!"

Dib slid out of his chair and walked out the door with a scowl on his face. The laughter of his peers and Zim followed him down the hall. _  
_

_They says it's all just crazy  
But every bubble's got to pop  
They're gonna see just what you're doin'_

Walking down the street, Dib saw Zim across the street. He was marching the opposite direction and didn't seem to notice him. Zim whistled to himself as he clasped his hands together behind his back, looking completely stress-free.

Dib stopped walking, his face holding an irritated look. He watched as one of Zim's contact lenses popped out, causing Zim to stop and pause.

Zim looked around at the passing people who paid him no mind. He let out a nervous laugh as he quickly picked up his fallen contact and put it back into place.

Dib looked away, not even bothering to point or shout. He just moved on as he heard Zim shout, "I am normal!"

_And then you're finally gonna have to STOP!  
__Don't think you're gonna win this time  
__Cause' you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime  
__On you  
_

What was wrong with these people? Zim was stumbling over himself, making mistakes, and just plain being stupid every day! Was it really that hard to prove he was an alien?

Dib lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. He sat up, looking down at the carpet, hearing his father in his basement lab, hearing as he laughed maniacally, causing whatever poor creature he was testing on to squeal non-stop.

Why won't people listen?

_I'll get ya!_

_I'll get ya!  
__And when I do you're gonna be busted!  
__BUSTED!_

A smile broke through Dib's sullen expression. He looked around and grabbed a camera from his desk. He had a feeling that tonight was the night…The night to stop that alien menace! He bounded out the door and down the hall, almost running into Gaz as he zipped past her.

She glanced away from the GameSlave 2 screen with a glare, looking back down the hall and at her brother as he slammed the door behind him.

"Freak."

_You know I wanna put the hurt on you_

_So you better believe me when I tell you_

_That I finally got the dirt on you _

The streetlights provided dim light as Dib ran down the street. He turned the corner and dove into some bushes, the very ones he had used as cover to spy on Zim before. He ducked down below the top branches and leaves, and peered from a bare spot near the ground.

"Gir! Turn it off!"

Zim's voice echoed throughout the cul-de-sac. Dib did his best to look closer, wishing he had brought his binoculars. Too bad Zim had crushed them the week earlier…

Cupcake mix splattered on the windows. Seconds later, a very large mixer crashed through the window. Gir's laughter came next; he shouted several things like, "Let's do that again!"

Zim walked out, seeing a couple of his garden gnomes smashed. He turned with a growl, "Gir!" But he only got more laughter as a response.

_YOU'RE BUSTED! (busted!)  
_

_Yeah, they're finally gonna see the light  
This is how it's gonna be  
When they find out that I was always right  
__YOU'RE BUSTED!_

Zim hadn't noticed the brief flash from Dib's camera. He also hadn't noticed that he had walked out without his disguise on. He just simply picked up the mixer and walked back inside, slamming the door behind him.

Dib hugged the camera to his chest with a victory smile on his face. He looked up at the sky, seeing no massive hawk to swoop down and claw the camera out of his hands.

He finally had his picture! He had his proof! _  
_

_There's a new kid on the beat  
So I'm bringing down the heat  
My eyes are wise  
To all your lies  
Cuz Your not that discreet_

Dib stood and pointed at Zim's house. "Ha! I finally won, Space monster!" He tightened his grip on the camera, bringing his hand back to make a fist.

"Finally! They'll finally know I'm not crazy!" He stood up, crashing through the bushes with both hands in the air. He quickly brought the camera back to his chest, looking up swiftly and nervously for any giant birds of prey.

Zim looked out his window, his disguise back on. He simply stared at Dib as he jumped out of the bushes, looking more victorious and boastful than Zim could ever be. "Eh?" He mouthed as Gir joined him at the window.

_And I don't care what you heard  
Cuz there's one six letter word  
It's gonna set me free (set me free)  
Starts with a B (starts with a B)  
IT goes B-U-S-T-E-D _

_You are busted! (BUSTED)_

"You're busted, Zim!" Dib once again pointed at Zim. He stuck his tongue out at him as he turned to walk away, letting his grip on the camera loosen a bit.

Zim watched him with a blank look. He smirked that same toothy smirk as he watched Dib's unfortunate fall.

Dib didn't care that he had face-planted on the pavement, or that he might have chipped a tooth. He looked at the smashed remains of his camera…Of his beloved proof. He could hear Zim laughing, his eye twitching as he picked himself up.

Zim was going to be busted…Just not today.

* * *

I'm fairly pleased with this. This is what I think about when I hear that song! Sorry...The lyrics are sort of messed up...Or at least the format. The "align center" button refused to work. No flames!

Original Song: B-U-S-T-E-D. Sung by Candace and Vanessa from Phineas and Ferb

I hope you enjoyed this!_  
_


End file.
